The Dark Forest
The Dark Forest is a dimension accessible after beating the XDimension. It is randomly found by using the Airship Beta, and having Corgy onboard. Corgy will yell "I hear something! Can we land?" If you choose to land, you will be taken into The Dark Forest. When Corgy says he hears something, it will already have been extremely foggy. Arrival. When arriving, the player will be on a landed Airship Beta, and they won't be able to see much. What they will be able to see, is a creature dragging away the body of a wolf in armor. The wolves on the airship will prevent any of the mobs from getting on the ship, but suddenly hearing alienoid screaming would not be very pleasant. Airship Beta When looking around the Airship, they can see a noticeable absence of one of the crew members who protested the landing. The player might come to the conclusion that he fell off during landing and was killed by the creature. Corgy will be in the cabin with the captain, speaking about how the place even exists. Looks/Extended Description The Dark Forest is somewhat less threatening than Nightmare Valley (Only thing available to compare it to), due to the fact that there is no fear bar, only mobs. The player cannot freeze to death, but they can die from hunger/mobs. The Dark Forest has spruce trees everywhere, and a constant fog that obscures the player's vision to 20 blocks away. When looking around the forest, the player can discover slain heroes and bodies. They can however, encounter friendly outposts. Gamera has a chance to spawn in those outposts. When the player gets too far away from the Airship Beta, the wolves in it will follow the player, besides the captain and 3 wolves with bows and Enderite Daggers. It will snow extremely often in the Dark Forest, even if it is summer. A common saying in the forest is "In here allegiances fall to nothing. Everyone is everyone's ally.". Mobs Friendly Tinker Wolf- Same as the Gear Tower version, two follow the player through the forest. Corgy- Has 50 health. Throws wrenches at enemies for 3 hearts of damage each, and is the fastest of the group, often climbing trees to follow the player faster. Clockwork Knight- Found in Forest Outposts. Guard the outposts from any hostile mobs. Gamera- Same as the XDimension version, spawns in Forest Outposts. Wolven Knight- 4 follow the player. Have 10 hearts of health and have iron armor. Do 1 heart of damage per hit. Also spawn in Forest Outposts. Wolven Archer- 3 follow the player through the treetops. Have 7 hearts of health and leather armor. Do two hearts of health per shot, have low shooting speed. Also spawn in Forest Outposts. Neutral Darkness Wolf- A tamable wolf that wanders the forest, making raspy barking noises. X- Can be found randomly exploring the forest. Same as the XDimension version. Will attack if hit. Z- Can be found randomly resting in Forest Outposts. Same as the XDimension version. Will attack if hit. Escaped Horror- A small horror from the XDimension. Can be tamed with Banshee Bones. Hostile --DATA UNKNOWN. RESORT TO SCREAMING IN FEAR WHEN SOMETHING HORRIBLE JUMPS OUT AND MURDERS YOU.-- Bosses --DATA UNKNOWN. EVERYONE WE SENT DIED. WE'RE SORRY -Snow Wolves-- Loot Random loot can be found in chests. It can be anything from cobwebs to a Dragora Sword. These chests are most often found near dead bodies of humans, Wolves, and Dragotarya. Category:Horror Category:Dimensions Category:Creepy Category:ZombieXander's Fanfictions